


Santa Looked Alot Like Daddy

by commandersierrasmith



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bottom Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Cheesy, Christmas, Domestic, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Shameless Smut, Smut, Top Erwin Smith
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-05
Updated: 2015-12-05
Packaged: 2018-05-05 03:08:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5358875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/commandersierrasmith/pseuds/commandersierrasmith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Armin saw Papa Levi kissing Santa Claus.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Santa Looked Alot Like Daddy

It was Christmas Eve at the Smith house. Armin was now tucked in bed after Papa Levi read him 'Twas the Night Before Christmas'. Erwin sat in the living room scarfing down the Christmas cookies Armin had left out for Santa. He had just stoked the fire for the last time tonight. Levi walked into the living room as Erwin was washing down the remainder of the cookies with a glass of milk.

"Enjoying those cookies I baked, fatman?" Levi asked smirking.

"You wound me, Darling, and yes they are delicious." Erwin replied, wrapping his arms around Levi's waist in an attempt to pull him closer.

"Alright, you old sap, shall we get this shit done so we can get to bed? You know the brat will be up before the asscrack of dawn."

"Of course." Erwin released Levi and they made their way to the basement to retrieve all the wrapped gifts to place under the tree. They sorted them out, some from Santa, some from Daddy and Papa. Levi walked to the kitchen to make a glass of tea and Erwin stood up, "I'll be right back," he said making his way to the bedroom. Levi shrugged and sat in the chair by the fire drinking his tea. 

A few minutes had passed when Levi heard a shuffle. He turned his head only to see Santa, Erwin dressed as Santa to be exact. 

Levi chuckled, "Oh Santa, what a pleasant surprise. My husband wont be home for a while yet. Come sit so I can tell you what I would like for Christmas." Levi smirked seductively.

"Ho Ho Ho. Is that so, my naughty boy? What makes you think you deserve a gift? You have been a rather naughty boy this year."

Levi planted himself in 'Santa's' lap and placed a kiss on his lips. Unbeknownst to them, there was a pair of big blue eyes peaking around the corner, that witnessed his Papa kiss Santa. Shocked that his Papa just kissed Santa, Armin ran back to his room, jumping in bed, throwing the covers over his head. He was definitely telling Daddy Erwin in the morning. 

Back in the living room, Erwin already had Levi bent over his lap with two fingers working his ass open. 

"Tch, hurry up and add another. I'm not gonna break."

"Of course, my naughty little elf." Erwin purred. Levi didn't have time to protest the elf comment, as Erwin added a third finger. "You like that don't you? You love the way Santa's thick fingers feel inside you."

Levi was trembling now. He felt so good. "Fuck! I'm ready. Just stick that fat fucking cock up my ass already." Levi demanded.

"You always did have a way with words, my love." Levi leaned back on the couch as Erwin slicked up his cock with the lube sitting on the table. He lined himself up with Levi's entrance and began to push in slowly. Levi tightened around him. "Relax, love." he shushed Levi, rubbing his hip. Levi just clicked his tongue and tried to relax. Erwin pressed in further. Once he was all the way inside Levi, he waited. Levi nodded after a few moments, Erwin pulled out and slammed back in. Levi cried out, his hands raising up to cover his mouth. Erwin swatted them away. "Don't! Santa wants to hear those beautiful sounds you make. After all, I only come once a year."

Levi couldn't say anything. He was on cloud nine. Erwin was hitting him inside just right. Sending shocks of ecstasy through his body with every thrust. Levi could feel h heat pooling into his stomach. He was close.

"Oh Shit! I...I..I'm gonna cum." Levi panted. Erwin reach out, wrapping his fingers around Levi's cock, pumping him in time with his thrusts.

"Yes. Cum for me. Cum for Santa, my good boy."

Erwin's thrusts became erratic. Then one, two thrusts and Levi cried out, cumming all over himself and making a mess of the Santa suit. Feeling Levi tighten around him was more than enough to send Erwin over the edge. He came with low groan, spilling himself inside Levi. Completely spent, Erwin leaned down locking lips with Levi and pulled out. He made his way to the bathroom to fetch a warm wet towel to clean his lovely husband before bed. When he returned, he had already shredded the Santa suit. 

"Oh, my darling husband, you're home." Levi said with a smirk. Erwin chuckled, wiping Levi off.

"What have you been up to, my dear?" Erwin asked, playing along. 

"Just making sure I stay on Santa's 'Good List.'" Levi laughed at his own answer. Then that laugh turned into a yawn. Erwin smiled at his husband fondly and reached down to scoop him up. Levi was too tired to protest. They snuggled up together under the blankets, said their 'I love you's' and 'goodnights.' It didn't take long and they were both fast asleep. 

The next morning, Armin snuck into the bathroom while Erwin was brushing his teeth. Armin tugged up Erwin's pajama pants.

"Daddy, I have something important to tell you." he said sheepishly.

"What is it, son?" Erwin asked, slightly concerned.

"Last night...I...I saw Papa kissing Santa Claus."

Erwin looked at him shocked. He didn't know how to respond. What all did Armin see? "Uh...well..you see..."

"Yeah Papa kissed Santa," Levi interrupted. " Papa was just thanking Santa for bringing his boys all the nice gifts under the tree." 

"...but..you were sitting on Santa's lap, Papa." Armin stated, still confused.

"Of course I was. Papa was just telling Santa what I wanted for Christmas." Levi said without skipping a beat.

"Ohhhhh." Armin said, finally understanding what happened. "So Papa still loves Daddy?"

"Yes, very much sweetheart. and I love you too." Levi said, scooping Armin up in a hug. Erwin smiled and wrapped his arms around the two most important people in his life. 

"Happy birthday, my love." He whispered to Levi and squeezed him a little tighter.

"Alright" Levi continued " Enough of this mushy stuff. Let's go open presents before Shitty Glasses gets here."

"YAAAAYYYY!!!" Armin and Erwin cheered un unison while running to the living room. 

Levi nearly made it to the living room when he heard pounding on the door.

"LEEEEEEVIIIIIII!!!!"

"GODDAMNIT SHITTY GLASSES!!"

-END-


End file.
